The Way it Feels
by NeeksSunshine
Summary: Murder is hard, but much easier with a friend. Nico is a murderer, been one for a long time. Fate brings him together with a boy. As they both try to hide bodies. (College AU, prompt I found online, Solangelo)
1. Prolouge

(A/N Sorry it's short! It's just the prolouge. I'll try to update every week or earlier, but I don't know. Depends on how I feel about this story in a couple hours. My writing tends to get better the more I write so this chapter probs isn't as good as the next ones. :p Reviews are welcome, it actually makes me really happy when I get them. Have a good day~)

Prolouge

I am not a murderer.

Ignore the freshly killed corpse I'm dragging into the woods. That's not a thing.

Okay, I'm a bit of a murderer.

Just a bit.

Murder is difficult, especially when juggled with work and college and family and friends. I'm going to stress myself out. Maybe I should take a vacation.

After I hide this body, of course.

You see, I'm good at what I do. I've never been caught because I'm cautious. Sometimes I'll even leave things for the police to find. Like a strand of my boss' hair or a pen an asshole classmate touched last.

And remember kids, always wear gloves while committing murder.

Maybe I'm on Tumblr too much.

I could go into every precaution I take, but that would take far too long and I'm trying to hide a body here. Maybe later.

I just gotta make sure I'm super careful with this carcass. Don't get me wrong, I'm not worried. It's not like I haven't done this dozens of times before. There's no way anyone is in this forest and no way anyone could ever-

Fuck.

That is a person. I repeat, a person.

This body is too heavy to hide on such short notice and if I don't hide quickly they'll see-

They've seen me.

They must be sharing the same thought because I also see the limp body they've got in tow behind them.

Guess I've made a friend.


	2. Chapter One: A Super Cute Murder Buddy

Chapter One: A Super Cute Murder Buddy

My initial thought was to run and get away from this fellow murderer, but then I thought why can't we just be friends? We could share body-hiding secrets! Ah yes, I like this idea. Ahh, insanity.

"Ummm…" the other person hums, the shadows from the trees combined with the darkness of the night makes it difficult to see their face and features. "Well, that's a dead body you've got there."

I snort. "No shit." I look the figure up and down, trying to find a distinguishing feature just in case I need to rat them out eventually. From the sound of the voice and body structure, they seem male, but you never know. "You also are dragging a dead corpse through the woods late at night." I continue.

"Early in the morning, depending on how you see time." The figure laughs out.

Panic suddenly shakes throughout my body. "M-morning?" I stutter, almost dropping my corpse. "Is it already past one yet?"

The other killer laughs yet again. "No, not quite. Why? Got somewhere to be?"

"I've got another corpse to hang if you don't watch it." I shoot back halfheartedly. I want this guy to be my friend, I'm not going to make my comebacks serious. Not yet, at least.

A laugh escapes his lips yet again. "You sure are fond of laughing for a murderer," I say, questioning.

"Makes it less obvious, don't you think?" He whispers in a low voice and I can feel the grin on his face, whatever that might look like. Just his voice brought a light blush to my cheeks. Oh no.

"Well," I state sternly, "if you'll excuse me, I've got a corpse to hang." I turn. "Possibly just leave for the animals."

You idiot! I think. Murder friends, dude! You can be murder buddies! Okay, no that sounds stu-

"Well, I've got a corpse. Let's hide them together. Less chance of both of us getting caught." The other voice says sweetly, which catches me off guard. I have decided he is male until further notice.

"You wearing gloves?" I say, possibly stalling. Okay, I'm stalling.

"You think I'm an idiot? Of course I am. I wore a different cologne than usual and different sized shoes than what I wear." Share murdering tips: check. "Do you think I'm new at this?"

"Okay, I gue-"

"Actually, I am new at this." The other murderer interrupts. "I just started out and this is my first kill and I didn't think I'd do it at first but when I did it felt so good and I-" I stop listening and instead pay attention to how loud his voice is getting.

I place my hand over his mouth area to stop his nervous rambling. "Do you want to get us both caught and put in prison?" I hiss. "Quiet, newbie. Let's just hide these corpses quick. I've got an essay to write for an eight A.M. class that I really want to pass so if you don't want to be murdered in the woods where I will make sure no one will find you, I suggest you hurry up."

I lazily drop the corpse from my sweaty hands and pull my backpack off so I can still keep mysterious-murder-man in my peripheral vision. I reach into my backpack and pull out the school supplies, careful to place it all in a neat stack so I don't forget anything. Very important; leave nothing at the crime scene but the body and evidence to place blame on someone else.

I almost gasp as my gloved fingers brush against a knotted rope.

"Gotcha." My Italian accent slipping out as I pull a noose from my bag and turn to my fellow murderer, who seemed to also be pulling things out of his bag.

I couldn't help but realize he's much taller than me, probably six-foot at least. My five-foot two self would cower from him if I wasn't someone who could kill you with a paperclip and hide you in a lake.

"Hey, titan man." I whisper. He glances over and weakly points to himself. "Yes you, who else?"

"I don't know, I'm just not used to being called 'titan man'." He shrugs. "Whatchu what?" He's southern, I mentally note. Hot.

"Help me with this noose." I raise my hands as if to show him the rope, but he most likely only saw a ghost of a shadow, the shape of a string in small hands.

"Why? Aren't you just going to leave the body?" he asks curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm going to make it look like a suicide." I pull a note from my bag and wave it in the air that I, surprisingly, didn't have to forge. "He was suicidal anyway, so the police won't look into it that much. Now help me."

He strides over, temporarily forgetting his own corpse. He's quiet for a short while, looking as if he wants to say something. "So was she," he eventually mutters, focusing now on getting the rope over a somewhat low branch.

Confused, I looked at him. "What? Who?" He stands in a patch of moonlight, and I can see his unruly blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes.

He flicks his beautiful curls over to the motionless body on the forest floor. "The girl I killed. She was suicidal. Practically begged me to kill 'er." The rope catches the branch and he turns to me and smiles. Oh, such an innocent grin. "I assume you can tie the rest?"

I nod and watch him walk over to his friend and kneel in front of her, pulling more small shadows out of his backpack. Was she his girlfriend, maybe? Sister? It looked like she had the same blonde curls but her eyes-

Oh.

She's not some random girl, no. Oh, everything makes so much more sense.

"Annabeth…" I whisper and the boy snaps his head around at me.

"You- you know, er, knew her?" He turns his entire body towards me and I see him holding flowers and I recognize them immediately. Calla lilies, white calla lilies. For death. They're braided in her hair, and cover her white dress and I see he specifically placed her in the light. Red seeps into the flowers on her chest, where her heart had once beaten, still bleeding but now more slowly.

"Yeah," I mumble, shakingly motioning to the body behind me, "Percy's girlfriend."

"O-oh." He says and turns back slowly to face Annabeth's lifeless body.

It's silent for a long while after that. In that silence, I have time to hang an already dead person, leave the pre written suicide letter on the forest floor, and pay my last respects to Perseus Jackson.

My best friend.


	3. Chapter Two: If You Love Me, Let Me Go

(A/N: /- means it happened in the past or is a flashback. -\ means the flashback is over. Title belongs to Panic! At the Disco)

Chapter Two: If You Love Me, Let Me Go

/- "I know what you do, Nico." The words sent shivers down my spine. This was it. I was caught, I would be sentenced to death. But certainly my best friend wouldn't do that, would he?

"Look, Percy, you don't under-"

"Nico."

The air froze.

"Nico, I need you t-to do something for me." His breath hitched, I froze, and the silence of Percy's empty apartment grew louder and louder.

Percy stood across the room, his body shaking, his sleeves pulled up to show the scars and fresh cuts I had seen a hundred times. He knew I was a murderer, and Percy wanted someone murdered.

Sweet, sarcastic, depressed Percy, wanted me to take someone's life away because he knew he couldn't himself. He knew I had done it before.

And then it hit me.

He didn't want someone else killed.

I should have known.

"I want you…" Percy pulled in a deep _breath,_ then released slowly. "I want you to kill me." -\

I look away from the corpse and begin filing my school supplies into my backpack. I place the suicide note underneath Percy's slightly swinging body.

A single cold tear rolls down my cheek.

"Are you alright?" A voice cuts through the cold silence. The other man is standing over me now, towering over my crouching body.

"Yeah," I wipe the tear from my face, "I'm fine. Are you done with… whatever you were doing?"

"Saying goodbye to my friend who begged me to kill her and tryin' to get over the tremendous amount of guilt I feel because I enjoyed the feeling of the knife sinking into her chest?" His voice cracked on the last word. "Yeah, I'm done."

/- "You k-know, Percy," my voice faltered. "I d-do charge money for this kinda thing." My Italian accent came out. I was shocked, I was upset. What did you expect?

"I know. I'm willing to give everything I have. I'll be dead soon anyway..." His voice trailed off.

As a murderer, I should see him as a client, do my job, but he was my friend. Of course I would try to convince him not to.

"Annabeth will never forgive you." He flinched at her name. "She'll be devastated! Piper, Jason, me, that Will guy, your mother... We'll all be devastated! You can't just throw your life away!" I started to shout, but I didn't care. I would shout all I needed to convince him this isn't what he needed.

"I'm just a burden! None of them actually love me anyway! It's all a lie! If you really loved me, you'd end my suffering. Right here, right now." He whispered the last few words and being the one who knows me the best, he knew exactly what to say to get what he wanted from me.

I pulled the knife from the belt on my leg. He handed me the money.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. I did love you, for years. I always had, always will. Please, please forgive me. Goodbye, Percy."

"Thank you, Nico."

He died with that stupid grin on his face, the one that hid his pain. I cried over his body for hours before I realized it was time.

I had to hide a body once again. -\

I stand up, throwing my bag over my shoulder and I stare straight into his eyes. "I did it too. You aren't the only one who feels guilty. I killed him with my own hand. It's that first kill that feels the best. Savor it." The anger combined with the harsh words must have been too much. The other boy takes a step back.

"You don't have to be a twat about it. Other people can have feelings too, you ass!" He covers his mouth, realizing how his voice has risen.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lash out. It was-"

"No, no," I interrupt. "I was being inconsiderate. You're right, let's just… let's just go." I turn and start to walk out of the forest.

The leaves behind me break and as I turn I face the other murderer, his face inches from mine.

"Wait," he says and pauses for a moment. He looks as if contemplating what to say, looks down and then pierces my eyes with his. "What's your name? Maybe we could… you know… be friends? Maybe?"

I stand dumbfounded. How can two murders think about friendship? I thought about it earlier and this man is asking me now to be his friend. Why is this so weird to me?

"Nico. You don't get my last name." I say and furrow my brows at the grin he gives me.

"You don't need to give me your last name. Annabeth would tell me stories about you and Percy and sometimes just you, Nico di Angelo." He drawed out my name as if it were his lovers.

"Fuck," I curse. Of course he would know me, our best friends were dating. "Who are you then?"

"Will. Will Solace."

I did know him. Percy's description lines up with him perfectly, how could I not have known immediately?

"You /will/ be getting lots of puns, I hope you know." I smirk and narrow my eyes.

"I already love you," Will states and another smile tugs at my lips.

I start to walk in the direction I came North, this time without an incredibly heavy, limp body. Will follows not far behind.

"You better, I am a very lovable person." I laugh out.

"I beg to differ," Will laughs and then stops immediately. I turn to look at him and his eyes are wide, mouth agape.

I was confused until I look in front of me, seeing what he saw.

My mouth dropped open as well and I felt Will grab my hand and run to the left.

Away from the horrifying sight.

And that's a lot, coming from a murderer.

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Codename for I have zero clue where I'm going with this. It's my story and I'll write what I want to. Review and follow, there will be more story to read. Have a good day~ :33)


End file.
